Ini Gila!
by skiliya
Summary: Liburan bagi semua orang menyenangkan, namun bagi dia itu racun. Ia ingin lepas dari semuanya, namun takdir malah mempermainkannya—membuatnya terjebak pada pesona berbahaya seorang pencuri berambut perak. SkyeClaire.


_**WARNING**_ : **OOC, miss typo, garing kriuk-kriuk, cerita pasaran**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Ayah, Ibu! Ayo cepat! Nanti taman bermainnya penuh!"

"Sayang~ Hawai memang indah, ya! Aku senang, deh! Hihihi, selanjutnya ke _Sunny Island_, ya?"

"Kakak! Kakak! Cepat sedikit! Ayah dan Ibu lama menunggu! Nanti ditinggal, lho!"

"Anakkuuu! Di mana kamuuu! Kita mau berangkat!"

"HAYAAA! Aku tidak sabar pergi ke puncak! Ngomong-ngomong bus kita yang mana, nih?"

_**Ctik!**_

_BERANINYA KALIAN BERSENANG-SENANG DI HADAPANKU!_

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Ini Gila!<strong>  
><em>a Harvest Moon fanfic<em>

**Harvest Moon** © NATSUME

**.**

─ **Chapter I** : Liburan _atau_ Kuburan? ─

**.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Bagi beberapa orang─termasuk dirinya─liburan adalah obat pelepas lelah, terlepas dari segala hal yang membelenggu dan membuat otakmu rusak. Apalagi ini adalah liburan pertama setelah setahun bekerja di desa, jauh dari kota kelahiran.

Ia memilih pulang ke kampung halaman.

.

Tempat itu tidak berubah, jauh terletak di ujung, namun paling menarik di antara semua bangunan. Atap birunya yang mencolok dapat terlihat dari jarak tiga kilometer, menguntungkan untuknya yang buta arah. Rumah itu berdiri megah, menantang yang melihatnya.

Ia sampai. Di hadapannya sebuah gerbang berukiran indah. Gerbang itu disambung dengan pagar tinggi menjulang yang melindungi rumah itu.

─_Ting tong, ting tong_

─ "Siapa disana─Nona Claire? Tuan! Nona Claire pulang!" ─

Pintu depan tiba-tiba didobrak dari dalam. "Claire? Dimana? CLAIRE!"

Pelukan hangat menyambutnya. Senyumnya semakin lebar, matanya berkaca-kaca. Rindu ia tumpahkan pada hangatnya dekapan orang tua.

"Claire?"

Mata biru-nya tertuju pada satu titik─seorang lelaki tua yang menatapnya tidak percaya.

"KAKEK!"

Suasana haru melingkupi keluarga itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana ladangku itu? Baik-baik saja kah?"

"Ya, aku memeliharanya dengan baik, Kek. Sekarang usahaku di sana semakin berkembang."

"Kalau rumah kecilku itu? Seingatku sangat kacau saat kutinggalkan."

Claire berdehem. "Memang, SEDIKIT berantakan. Tapi, aku bisa mengatasinya, Kek," ujarnya, ada penekanan pada kata 'sedikit'.

Si kakek tertawa. "Bagaimana penduduk di sana?"

Bibir Claire membentuk senyum, pikirannya tertuju pada semua temannya dan penduduk _Mineral Town_. "Mereka semua sangat baik."

Sang kakek tersenyum. Ia tahu, cucunya bahagia di sana. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan suamimu?"

.

HAH?

.

Kopi memancar indah dari mulut sang ayah. Claire sang narasumber terdiam, otaknya masih memproses perkataan si kakek.

Claire menjadi gagap. "E-eh? Kek, kalau itu … aku …."

Dahi sang kakek berkerut. "Ho? Kau belum menikah, ya?" Claire mengangguk kuat. "Hei, tahukah kamu, Nak? Harapan terakhirku adalah melihat seorang cicit!"

Ibu pun datang tergopoh-gopoh dari balik dapur, meninggalkan _soup_-nya yang mendidih. "Kek, untuk Claire itu masih terlalu cepat."

"Tapi, itu keinginanku! Hidupku tidak akan lama la—AKH!"

—Tubuh rentanya terjatuh ke lantai. Tangan kanannya memegang bagian dada sekitar jantung. Wajahnya penuh keringat, pucat pasi.

"KA—KAKEK!" Sang ibu pun menangis sambil mendekap erat tangan sang Kakek.

"Kumohon, Claire … aku ingin melihatmu saat memakai gaun suci itu …," ucapnya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca menatap cucunya.

Sungguh, aktingnya pantas mendapat piala _Oscar_.

Sedari dulu ia mengenal kakeknya, Claire mengkategorikan sang kakek sebagai _kakek egois_. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ia berumur 5 tahun, sedang lari-lari bawa permen, si kakek datang dan mengambil permen tersebut sambil berkata, _"Permen tidak baik untuk gigimu,"_ sambil memakannya. _(Lalu bagaimana dengan gigimu, Kek?)_ Dan saat sang ibu baru menikah dengan sang ayah, si kakek langsung teriak, _"Beri aku cucu! Hidupku tidak akan lama lagi!" _sambil akting nangis plus ingus meler.

Dia tahu—_sangat_ tahu—sang kakek sehat _wal'afiat_. Bahkan Kakeknya itu bisa lompat jongkok seratus kali kalau mau.

'_Ayah, Ibu, tidak bisakah kalian melihat kalau di dalam hatinya Kakek sedang menyeringai?'_

"**POKOKNYA AKU MAU CICIT!"**

Belum dua puluh empat jam singgah di rumah itu, Claire sudah dipaksa pulang, mencari suami. Dan itu WAJIB atau kau akan melihat hal mengerikan jika tidak memenuhi keinginan si kakek.

_Kakek sial … cih, kenapa pula tadi aku tidak bawa kapak._

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Lho? Claire? Bukankah kau bilang mau mengunjungi keluargamu di kota? Kenapa kau kembali? Membosankan, ya? HAHA! Sudah kuduga, _Mineral Town_ lebih _awesome_ daripada kota!" cerocos Thomas tanpa sempat mengambil nafas.

Claire diam saja. Kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah, memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghindar dari paksaan si Kakek. Dengan wajah pucat ia mengambil peralatan kebunnya yang dititipkan pada Thomas.

"Claire? _Hallo_~ kenapa diam saja? Apa kau mendengarku? Kalau tidak, kucium, nih."

_**JLEB!**_ Sebuah kapak nancap di dinding dan _nyariiis_ mengenai kuping Thomas.

"Be-bercanda …."

Tidak memperdulikan sang walikota, Claire menggeret kopernya ke pintu keluar. Ia melemparkan tatapan _'sapa-aku-dan-matilah'_ pada setiap orang yang lewat.

.

.

.

Kasur adalah tempat ternyaman baginya saat ini. Ia tidur terlentang, matanya menatap plafon rumah, namun pikirannya menerawang ke berbagai arah. Padahal ia sudah melupakan tentang berbagai sikap menyebalkan si kakek, tapi ternyata kelakuannya tidak berubah juga. _'Menyuruhku mencari suami dalam dua bulan? Huh! Memangnya semudah itu?'_

Ia berguling-guling di atas kasur, berharap ide datang berkunjung dan membantu mencari jalan keluar.

.

Satu jam berguling, otaknya tetap saja _blank_─malah jadi pusing.

Kini ia menatap jam wekernya. "Apa … aku pasrah saja? Tapi, demi ambisinya, Kakek pasti tidak tinggal diam dan─GYAAA! AKU TIDAK MAU DITUNANGKAN DENGAN ORANG ANEH!" teriaknya, ketakutan terhadap khayalan sendiri.

Ia kembali termenung.

_**Ting!**_ Datang tak dijemput pulang tak diantar, eh, saat tidak dipikirkan si ide datang.

"Apa aku … minta bantuan saja pada Gray, Cliff, Dokter, dan Rick, ya?"

Wajahnya menjadi cerah.

"YA! Mereka, 'kan, temanku! Semoga mereka mau membantu!" Claire pun berlari keluar rumah dengan riangnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Permi—UWAAA!"

Baru saja Claire membuka pintu masuk _Saibara Blacksmith_, dia langsung disuduhi pemandangan istimewa. Seperti biasa, dua orang tersebut berkelahi. Dan kali ini, dikasih bonus lempar-lemparan barang. Lemparan sikat gigi milik Saibara—beserta gigi palsunya—hampir saja mengenai Claire.

"DASAR CUCU SOMBONG!"

"DASAR KAKEK PEMARAH! CEPAT MASUK KUBUR BARU TAU!"

_**PRANG! SYUT! JLEB!**_

Claire hanya melongo, tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia hanya bisa melindungi dirinya dengan panci.

.

**Lima menit berlalu **

.

Barang yang bisa dilempar sudah habis, mereka berhenti bertengkar.

"Fuh ... *_hosh_* awas saja nanti … *_hosh_* tunggu pembalasanku …," Saibara ngos-ngosan.

"Heh … *_hosh_* siapa takut! *_hosh_*," Gray juga ngos-ngosan.

"Maaf, apa aku sudah boleh bicara?"

Duo pemarah itu serempak melihat ke arah Claire. "Lho? Ada tamu? Selamat datang!" Senyum sejuta dollar mekar di wajah Saibara, berlagak seperti tidak ada kejadian apa-apa sebelumnya. Gray─seperti biasa─dengan segera menutupi muka dengan topi, namun terlihat senyum tipis di wajahnya.

Claire hanya tersenyum, berusaha melupakan barang-barang yang terbang tadi. "Gray, aku mau bica─"

─_Klining~_

Serempak mereka bertiga menoleh ke arah pintu.

"E-eh!" Si tamu kaget karena tiba-tiba jadi pusat perhatian. "Pe-permisi, a-aku mau … mengambil barang … pesananku …," ujarnya gagap. Ia adalah seorang gadis berambut hitam dikepang dan memakai kacamata. Claire mengenalnya dengan baik─nama gadis itu adalah Mary.

Sadar akan ucapan Mary, Gray menjawab, "ah, ya. Barang pesananmu ada di gudang. Akan kuambilkan." Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Claire. "Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Claire?"

Claire tersentak. "Ha? Eh! Nanti saja. Ambil saja dulu barang pesanan Mary."

Gray mengangguk, kemudian berlalu ke arah gudang.

Claire kembali dalam kebimbangan. _'Apa tidak jadi saja, ya? Aku tidak pandai berakting untuk menipu Kakek. Menjadi pacar pura-pura? Pasti Gray tidak mau ….'_ Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Ia kemudian memperhatikan Mary. _'__Seperti biasa, Mary memang gadis yang manis. Haha, mukanya memerah.'_

─tunggu, muka Mary memerah menatap Gray?

Pikirannya menerawang kembali. Ingatannya tertuju pada saat ia sedang duduk santai, sedang membaca sebuah majalah yang dipinjamnya dari Karen. Perhatiannya memusat pada sebuah artikel berjudul, 'Tanda-tanda Jatuh Cinta'. Karena belum pernah mengalami, ia coba-coba membaca. Merujuk pada artikel tersebut, sikap yang diperlihatkan Mary seperti salah satu tanda jatuh cinta.

Ia kembali menatap Mary. Mary membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman.

Claire dengan seenaknya saja menyimpulkan.

Teringat sesuatu, ia tersentak. _'Tunggu … Mary menyukai Gray? Kalau begitu rencanaku ….'_

Claire memasang _gesture_ berpikir. Ia mondar-mandir di depan Saibara yang berulang kali bertanya, "kau ini kenapa, Claire?"

Kakinya terhenti. Otaknya teringat akan segala kebaikan Mary padanya. Ia menatap Mary yang hingga kini masih tersenyum─sedikit bingung dengan sikap Claire. _'Ya, Mary temanku. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih.'_

─tunggu, lagi-lagi tunggu. _'Teman? Kalau tidak salah Ann, Elli, Popuri, dan Karen juga menjukkan ….'_

Gray muncul dari dalam gudang. "Ini, Mary, pesananmu," ujarnya sambil memberikan sebuah alat yang dipegangnya─berbentuk seperti sabit?

Dengan malu-malu Mary mengambilnya. "Terima kasih."

"Mary!"

Mary terkejut, ia menoleh pada Claire yang tiba-tiba meneriakkan namanya. "A-ada apa, Claire?"

Claire tersenyum lebar. "Ayo, ikut! Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu dan dengan yang lainnya!"

Bibir Mary membentuk sebuah senyuman. _'Untunglah, Claire semangat lagi. Padahal tadi terlihat murung.'_ Ia kemudian mengangguk. "Baiklah, memangnya ada apa?"

Senyum Claire makin melebar─seakan lupa tentang paksaan kakeknya. "Ikut saja!" kemudian menoleh pada Gray dan Saibara. "Kami permisi dulu!" ujarnya memberi salam dan kemudian berlari sambil diikuti Mary yang tergopoh-gopoh.

.

Saibara menghela nafas. "Dasar gadis aneh. Datang tiba-tiba, pulang seperti angin. Sebenarnya dia datang kemari itu untuk apa?"

Hal itu hanya ditanggapi Gray dengan senyum tipisnya.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

"Jadi, Claire …, kenapa mengundang kami berkumpul di sini?"

Tuan rumah meletakkan _tea_ yang baru saja dia buat untuk disuguhkan pada teman-temannya. "Hehehe."

Karen hanya mendengus. "Apa yang 'hehehe'?"

Claire hanya tersenyum, ia memilih duduk di sebelah Popuri, berdesakkan dengan kelima temannya. Sofa merahnya memang terlihat kecil, tapi cukup untuk menampung enam orang sekaligus. "Minum saja dulu tehnya."

Disuruh tuan rumah, para tamu pun dengan senang hati menyeruput teh mereka. "Nah, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Tadinya raut muka Claire ceria, tapi kini berubah sendu. "Begini …."

.

.

Kelima temannya hanya terdiam, masih terpaku akan cerita Claire. Namun, mereka masih menatap Claire yang menunduk, helaian poni pirangnya menutup wajah.

Karen hanya berbisik, _'kakek yang menyebalkan.'_

Elli angkat bicara. "Claire, kenapa kamu tidak protes pada Kakekmu itu?"

Claire tersenyum, tapi raut sedihnya masih terpancar jelas. "Bagaimana kalau memang benar Kakek sakit?" Kelima temannya terdiam. "Kakek memang dulu sangat mengesalkan, tapi sekarang tubuhnya sudah sangat tua dan lemah."

_Hening _

"Yah, walau bagaimana pun juga dia tetap memaksaku. Dia masih menyebalkan," ujar Claire, sedikit dengan tawa kecilnya.

Ann tersenyum, ia menepuk kepala Claire. "Baiklah, baiklah, kami akan membantumu."

Mata Claire berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih …."

"Eh, eh! Kenapa tidak Cliff atau Kai atau yang lainnya saja Claire jadikan pacar pura-pura?" tanya Popuri.

Claire membalasnya dengan senyum. "Aku sempat memikirkannya, tapi … kalian menyukai mereka, 'kan?"

.

'_HAH?'_

.

Muka mereka berlima serempak memerah.

"A-APA MAKSUDMU?" teriak mereka berlima bersamaan.

Claire nyengir. "Aku baca dari koran milik Karen yang ada artikel, 'Tanda-tanda Jatuh Cinta', dan aku lihat tanda-tanda itu ada pada kalian. Karen, mukamu pernah memerah, 'kan, karena Rick memakan kuemu? Aku melihatnya, lho!"

Karen mengernyitkan dahinya. "Hah? Kapan, tuh?"

Claire mencoba mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah … sebulan yang lalu."

Karen berpikir keras. _'Rick makan kueku? Kapan─Oh, iya! Tapi, bukannya waktu itu aku sedang marah, ya? Rick, 'kan, bilang rasanya seperti tanah.' _

Karena Karen tidak menjawab, Claire semakin salah paham. "Ya, 'kan? Ya, 'kan? Ann juga! Waktu itu mukamu memerah, 'kan, melihat Cliff?"

Ann memasang wajah bingung, seingatnya tidak pernah. "Kapan?"

"Seminggu yang lalu!"

Ann mengingat-ingat. _'Seminggu yang lalu … Ah─Waktu itu, aku tidak sengaja menabrak tembok karena bengong. Mukaku memerah, ya? Aku melihat sekeliling dan ternyata ada Cliff yang menahan tawa melihatku.'_

"Elli! Mukamu juga pernah memerah saat menatap Dokter, 'kan? Dua minggu yang lalu kalau tak salah."

Elli menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa, mengingat kejadian yang dimaksud Claire. _'Dua minggu yang lalu? Waktu itu, 'kan, aku sedang demam?'_

Kali ini Claire menatap Popuri. "Popuri! Saat musim panas─kalau tak salah dua hari sebelum Kai pulang, mukamu memerah, 'kan, menatap Kai. Kai saat itu juga sedang menepuk-nepuk kepalamu. Kejadiannya di pantai!"

Ingatan Popuri kembali ke masa-masa musim panas. _'Saat itu, 'kan, aku sedang menangis karena ayamku mati. Kai menepuk-nepuk kepalaku untuk menenangkan.'_

Cengiran Claire semakin lebar. "Nah, yang terakhir, Mary! Tadi aku lihat mukamu memerah menatap Gray!"

'_Muka Mary, 'kan, memang selalu memerah saat menatap orang,'_ pikir kelima temannya bersamaan.

Ann menghela nafas. "Claire, kau salah paham. Waktu itu kejadiannya lain dari yang kau pikirkan."

"Ya! Benar!" jawab keempat temannya yang lain.

Raut wajah Claire berubah bingung. "Salah?" Kelima temannya mengangguk. "Jadi, majalah itu bohong?" tanyanya dengan rasa kecewa.

Karen menggeleng. "Tidak, majalah itu─mungkin─benar. Tapi, kalau muka seseorang memerah bukan berarti ia jatuh cinta, Claire."

Popuri tersenyum manis. "Kalau begitu, jadi, dong, minta tolong pada Rick dan yang lainnya."

Claire menoleh ke arah Popuri. Untuk beberapa saat ia tidak menjawab, hanya bengong. Tapi, kemudian senyumnya muncul kembali. "Tidak, mereka temanku. Aku tidak ingin mereka terlibat dalam kebohonganku."

Popuri terdiam mendengar kalimat Claire. Tapi, kemudian dia tersenyum lagi, sepertinya dapat ide baru. "Claire tidak ingin berbohong, 'kan?" Ia mengambil jeda, menikmati raut bingung kelima temannya. "Kalau begitu kita cari saja pacar asli untuk Claire!" Jeda kembali, raut teman-temannya kini menjadi terkejut. "Kita cari di _Forget Me Not Valley_!"

Elli, Karen, Ann, dan Mary tersenyum lebar, wajah mereka menjadi cerah. "BENAR JUGA!"

Ann menepuk punggung Popuri. "Tumben kau pintar, Popuri!"

Popuri hanya menggembungkan pipinya dengan raut kesal.

Kelima temannya menjadi berisik, namun Claire hanya bengong saja─tidak mengerti. "For─apa tadi? Di mana itu?"

Karen nyengir. "Kau akan tahu besok, Claire."

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

_**Author's Note:**_

Huah! Akhirnya selesai juga! Mohon bantuannya, ya! Maaf, tulisanku acak adut.

Kakek yang ada di cerita ini adalah kakek Jack yang ada di _Harvest Moon Friends of Mineral Town _/_ Harvest Moon Back to Nature_. Dia pensiun dari _Mineral Town_, kemudian membangun sebuah perusahaan di kota dan sukses besar. Karena itu dia jadi kaya raya. Ladangnya yang ditinggalkan kemudian diberikan pada Claire, cucunya.

.

Mohon maaf jika ada kata-kata yang menyinggung, ya!

.

Jejak _Review_ dan kritik? :D

.


End file.
